Revenge
by MustardGal
Summary: Tahl has died, and Qui Gon has gone to get revenge on Balog.Obi Wan follows him to get him back to the Lightside.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Revenge 

Author: Clarissa

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, (wish I did), I do not have a brilliant mind like George Lucas, (wish I did), I do not own Bant, Balog, the characters belonging to Jude Watson, (wish I did). George Lucas owns Star Wars!

Feedback: Please send me some 

Rating PG 

Introduction:

Qui Gon's POV

Tahl, why did you have to die? I cannot last without you. I need you! My heart cries. I just want to yell till my lungs give out! Why did the Force do this?! I.…I cannot last, without you. That Balog! Why did he do this to you?! I should have gone with you! There is only one last thing to do….**REVENGE.**

Qui Gon walked into the room where Tahl lay. He stopped for a few moments by the door, then walked to Tahl. She was sleeping, but her health was so bad. She was so frail, so weak, it hurt to speak. Qui Gon looked upon her with sad eyes. _You have to wake up! _Qui Gon sat next to her and waited.

In the waiting room sat Obi Wan. He was waiting for his master to emerge from the room. He was also waiting for Bant and Mace Windu to arrive. His master had asked for some quiet time alone with Tahl. A lot had happened in the last few weeks. Balog had captured Tahl, and Qui Gon had raced to rescue her. The last time Obi Wan saw Tahl, she was really weak, and she already looked dead.

Obi Wan was tired, and he fell asleep on the chair. The next thing he knew Mace Windu was shaking him to wake up. "Obi Wan, where is Qui Gon?" Mace asked.

"He's in the room with Tahl. She is asleep and I think Qui Gon was in there for some hours….." Obi Wan was cut off by a sickening yell coming from the room where Tahl lay.

Mace ran in with Bant and Obi Wan hot on his heels. Qui Gon was bent over Tahl. Tahl was just laying there, her chest not moving. She was dead. Bant rushed to her master and started shaking her to wake her up. When she figured she was dead, she leaned over onto her master and started crying. Mace gently pulled Qui Gon up and started to say gentle words, trying to comfort him.

Obi Wan walked to Bant and slowly pulled her into an embrace. She cried on his shoulder for a long time. They all walked out, Mace looking sad, Bant still trying to stifle her sobs and Obi Wan with a sympathetic look on his face. When Obi Wan looked at his master, he had dark, angry and faraway eyes.

After the day Tahl died, they were ready to escort Tahl's body back to Coruscant. A different Jedi team came to the planet to finish the job. Qui Gon had agreed to go, though he never seemed to be there anymore. He would never talk to anyone.

During the trip back to Coruscant, Obi Wan tried to talk with Qui Gon. Qui Gon was sitting at the table, with unfinished food before him. He was staring straight ahead, into nothing. Obi Wan sat next to him. "Master? Are you ok? You've…you've not eaten anything today. I know how you feel. I am heartbroken too. But you don't have to treat yourself like this everyday. Your going to rough on yourself, " said Obi Wan.

Qui Gon looked away with faraway eyes. After awhile, Obi Wan figured he was not going to answer, he was about to get up and leave by the time Qui Gon answered.

"How can you know what I'm going through? How can you feel the pain of a long time friend is all the sudden…gone? How do you know the pain?" Qui Gon answered, slowly.

Obi Wan looked away. He remembered the time he was sent away. To be a farmer, a failure. He had been sent away because nobody had chosen him as a padawan. Qui Gon had rejected him. He felt like no one wanted him. But Qui Gon had chosen him after awhile while being on the same planet with him. He knew what pain Qui Gon felt. Cerasi…the pain of remembering her was too great. She died while trying to negotiate with the Melinda/Daan and the Young. A shot rang out and Cerasi fell down. She died in Obi Wan's arms.

"Master, I do know the pain. I do know it. The time Cerasi died…I know what you feel."

"There is only one way to repay Tahl's death….." Qui Gon got that dark look into his eyes and looked away.

"Master…?"

"I just want some time alone right now, ok Obi Wan?" Qui Gon asked.

Obi Wan got up and walked away. He worried by what Qui Gon meant by saying that there is only one thing to repay…He also worried about Bant.

He went to her room and knocked on the door. "Bant? I want to talk to you…This is Obi Wan. Are you ok?" The door slid open and Bant rushed into Obi Wan's arms for a hug. "Obi, I can't believe she's gone. I can't, I can't!" Bant sobbed.

Obi Wan patted the Calamarian on the back and whispered some comforting words to her. "She's gone, what will happen to me now?"

"You'll be fine. It's ok. Everyone is upset. It's ok to cry. Don't worry," Obi Wan said. The Calamarian nodded and looked away. Her salmon colored cheeks had tearstains on them, and her silver eyes were filled with tears. "It's just so hard!

They spent the rest of the night with Obi Wan comforting Bant.

Obi Wan, Qui Gon, Mace Windu, and Bant arrived at Corusaunt the next day. Tahl had a big funeral ceremony. Many Jedi showed up for her funeral. It was a very sad day, full of pain. Qui Gon looked at the body of Tahl with dark, faraway eyes. Obi Wan had the look of sympathy on his face. Bant was trying to be strong, but there were tears in her silver eyes. Garen and Reeft were there also, with sad looks upon their faces.

The day after the funeral, it was very quiet. Obi Wan sat in his room, thinking of what had happened. Qui Gon has been in his room and has not come out. Obi Wan started to worry. Qui Gon was in his own little world, a world of sadness.

Obi Wan decided to stop being lazy, so he got up and went to go spend the time with Bant. He stopped next to her door and knocked. "Come in, " he heard. He walked in and found Bant on her bed sitting.

"Hey there, Bant. How are you doing?" Obi Wan asked.

"I'm doing ok. I just wish that none of this had happened, " she sighed, "That we could just go back in time. She should not have gone on that mission."

"It's not your fault. We didn't know that was going to happen"

"I know its not my fault…I just feel miserable." Bant sighed, then hugged her knees, "Obi Wan, what will Qui Gon do? He was silent and he won't talk."

"Bant, I'm not quite sure what he will do. He said something, that made it sound like he would go and try to find Balog. I hope he won't," Obi Wan said, looking away. Right now, his Master having a hard time focusing on what he was doing.

"Obi Wan, you can try to help him. I bet you can."

"Bant, there is also something else. I think…I think there was a relationship between Qui Gon and Tahl," he looked at her, "A very close relationship."

"You…you mean a _love _relationship?" a surprised Bant said. " I don't think I ever realized that. I mean, I was with Tahl so little."

"Yes, that's why Qui Gon went to help Tahl every time she went on a mission. He was worried about her."

Bant sighed again and looked away. "Obi Wan, lets get all this straight and help Qui Gon."

"Yeah."

Qui Gon looked out the window and sighed. He was deciding of what to do. Go after Balog? I should, he thought, after what he did with Tahl. He would repay of what he did to Tahl, make him suffer the same consequences that Tahl did. I should leave in secret. I don't want Obi Wan to follow me, he'll disagree and think of what I am doing is wrong. But Obi Wan will be wrong. I will get Balog, no matter what it takes.

The following night, he packed his bags and sneaked out of the temple. He left Obi Wan with no note, nothing of what might give Obi Wan clues. He felt a little guilty, but he had to do it. He grabbed a speeder and raced to the transports, and left the planet.

Obi Wan looked up from his bed and saw that Qui Gon's bed was empty, sheets neatly tucked in. He must be already up, he thought. He got up, threw on some clean clothes and fixed breakfast for himself. After breakfast, he walked to Bant's room.

"Bant, have you seen Qui Gon?" he asked as he knocked on the door. He looked at the time. It was 6:30 a.m., he grimaced, not knowing it was so early. He heard a moan of sleepiness, and then clump of feet walking toward the door.

"Obi Wan. Only you would have the gut to wake me this early. What do you want again?" Bant tiredly said.

"I'm sorry Bant! I didn't know it was this early. Anyways, do you know where Qui Gon is? He's gone from the room."

"No I don't. Maybe the council called him up. Or maybe he is just walking through the temple. He could be anywhere."

"No, I would have heard the call. But you're right, he could be anywhere. But…I don't sense him anywhere close," Obi Wan said. "You're right, I should just go look around for him. Sorry Bant."

"Your lucky that I'm going to let you off this time, so be thankful for that. I'm going back to bed now, so I'll just see you later. Don't worry, everything should be fine." She shut the door after getting a goodbye from Obi Wan. He heard the clump of feet and the sound of a person plopping on the bed.

Something was nagging at him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He searched the halls, the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the lake, cafeteria, but came up with nothing.

"Something troubling you, I sense, Obi Wan," came the voice of the Jedi Master Yoda.

Obi Wan turned to the little green Master. "Yes Master Yoda. Have you seen Qui Gon? I've searched everywhere, but cannot figure out where he is. Did you send him somewhere?"

"Hmmm….afraid of this I was. Gone he has, Obi Wan. To find Balog, he has gone."

Obi Wan dropped to one knee to be at Yoda's height. "Gone? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Alone, he wants to be. To find Balog, he will try."

"I must go Master Yoda, I can bring him back. I can help him through this problem."

"Give you permission, I do. Be cautious and careful, you must be! Go alone, you must."

"Thank you Master Yoda! I shall bring him back, I promise." Obi Wan got up and bowed then he left. He packed some food and clothes and raced to Bants.

He knocked on the door several times. It opened and Bant's face popped outs the door. She motioned him in and he started explaining.

"Bant! Qui Gon has gone after Balog! I'm going after him and try to bring him back," he explained quickly.

"Oh! Let me help you! I can!"

"No, Bant, I'm doing it alone. I have to! I just wanted to say goodbye for now."

Bant's face fell. "That's exactly what Tahl would do. Leave me here. Am I not good enough with missions?" her voice hardened. "Well, I hope you have luck Obi Wan. May the Force be with you."

The door shut and Obi Wan felt helpless.

Beware: It may take awhile for the next chapter to come up…….


	2. 2nd chap and ending

Well, everybody, if you read the first chapter, beware, I am changing the beginning of this one and the ending of the first chapter. I'm making Bant come with Obi Wan to find Qui Gon. This is a short story so it is only going to be 2 chapters long

On with the story…

Obi Wan helped Bant pack her bags, then set of toward their transportation. "Obi Wan, do you have an idea of where Qui Gon will be?" asked Bant.

"No, I don't, really. But I have a feeling he'll go to where Tahl died. He'll be there to get some clues and then head off after Balog, "Obi Wan replied, " but I hope we can get there soon enough."

They talked for awhile, wishing time and the ship could go faster. They ate dinner then went to bed. They would come out of hyperspace in a little while, so they decided to rest up a bit. When they arrived, they got out and looked around, and saw a ship that looked like the one that Balog had escaped in.

"Balog's ship! Bant, that's Balog's ship! He's here! Qui Gon must also be here to!" Obi Wan practically yelled.

"Obi Wan, be quiet, and listen. We can't be loud around here, or somebody might notice! Let's just look around here for clues. Qui Gon probably is here, so let's go into that place, right over there," Bant pointed to a little shop, or, it could be a bar.

"Gosh, Bant, you pick the best places to search, I might as well congratulate you on that, "replied Obi Wan, sarcastically.

Bant glared with amusement at Obi Wan. "What, you scared of something?"

"Of course not, its just Qui Gon probably wouldn't go into that kind of place. I would want to find Qui Gon BEFORE we find Balog."

"Fine, lets just get this over with, then."

They walked over to the door and peered their heads in. It looked empty, but there was tables turned over, glass and water all over. They sensed nothing wrong, so they went in. They went to a man cleaning up, who looked like the barkeeper.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a man about this height," Obi Wan made hand motions way above his head, "with long hair, a beard…"

"You talking about that guy who just a blank expression on his face? Oh sure, he was here just a couple of nights ago. He came looking for a man also. That man he came looking for sold me that ship out there. Ain't she a beauty? That man with the blank expression just missed that guy, so he left right after I told him. I suspect you gonna do the same?" the barkeeper asked.

"Ah yes, that explains all that. Thank you. Do you have any idea of where the man went?" Obi Wan asked.

"Ah sure, just a town down west from here, a little ways. The man asked me where the first man went who told me where he went so I told him…does this make any sense?

"Yes that does make sense. Well thank you for your time, we will be going now," Bant said.

"Wait, just a moment, kids. I'm a old man, and just a little before you came, one of the biggest fights broke out here, broke almost all my glass…can you help me pick it up? I'll give you a few credits you might need to use along the way."

"We…" "Of course we'll help," Bant interrupted Obi Wan, "those credits might come in handy, Obi Wan."

They started working with a reluctant Obi Wan. They mopped and picked up the glass for about an hour and then the old man gave them twenty credits each.

"I'm gonna say this: that man you are going after…well I would say…needs some help," the bartender said. "He looks like he was having an internal conflict. Bring him back to the world, kids, because we don't want another cold blooded murderer around here. That man he was chasing, what was the name…Balog? Well, I got some stuff out of that man, he said, '"That man, Balog, he killed someone I know, and now, I'm going after him…"' then he left. So, help him, kids."

"We will try, mister. And thanks for everything, really," Bant said.

They left the bar and went to their ship. Obi Wan looked at Bant and said, "That man sure knows how to read a person. I wonder how…"

"He must be a mystery reader. People who read mystery novels get to notice many things around them," Bant answered, "he should become an author or something."

"Figures. Let's get this thing going. I want to get there as soon as possible."

They left the little town and flew off into the west.

Qui Gon looked around his surroundings. He knows that Balog is in the same town as him, and Balog probably knows that he is following him, so he must act fast. Something told him what he wasn't doing was right. Maybe, thought Qui Gon, I should have stayed at the temple. I shouldn't be here without Obi Wan, I shouldn't have left. But, he was here now, he should face the consequences.

He got out of his ship, and looked toward the little town. He heard a ship approaching and he turned to look at it. He used his force senses to see who was in it. He sensed…Obi Wan? With Bant? They must have come to find him and bring him back! He put a shield over his mind and leaned back into the shadows of his ships. The ship passed him, and he walked toward the tiny town. He mustn't let Obi Wan and Bant get in the way, or let them meet up with Balog. He quickened his step.

Obi Wan could sense his master, but just a little bit. He knew he was here, but Qui Gon was trying to shield himself from him. Obi Wan felt a little hurt, knowing that Qui Gon could sense him but was ignoring him. The put the ship in the docking bay, and went into the town.

"Is he here Obi Wan?" Bant asked.

"Yes, he is. Along with Balog, I think. Qui Gon can sense us, but he's not letting me sense him. He put up a mental shield, "replied Obi Wan.

They looked around for Qui Gon and Balog, but found no trace. It began to get dark so they decided to get back to their ship. While they were walking, Obi Wan spotted a figure moving in the distance. He was wearing the brown cloak that Qui Gon wore, so Obi Wan guessed it was Qui Gon. He motioned to Bant with his hand and pointed to the figure, and she figured out was he was trying to say. They followed him to an alley, trying not to make a sound and trying to cover themselves with the force. But the figure had guessed who they were so he force jumped to a building.

"Ahh, Bant, he noticed us! No use covering us up now! Let's follow him!" Obi Wan ran after Qui Gon with Bant hot on his heels. They jumped up to the building. Obi Wan made it, but Bant didn't quite make it. She grabbed hold onto the railing and Obi Wan helped her up. They ran after him, jumping building to building, when finally Qui Gon went into one. Obi Wan and Bant ran toward there, opened the door, and raced down the stairs.

"Qui Gon! Stop! Please! We want to talk to you! Do you have any idea what you leading to yourself?" Obi Wan yelled down the stairwell. He finally gave up and jumped down the middle of the stair way. He landed on the bottom in a crouch. Qui Gon then force jumped over Obi Wan. Obi Wan turned around and ran after him. Qui Gon ran into a room, only to be stopped by a gun pointed straight at his head.

"You thought you were gonna get me this time, huh, Qui Gon?" Balog said, standing against the wall with a heavy powered blaster. "Well, think again. Your head will be implanted with a blinding pain. You might as well say goodbye. And I'll take that. "Balog took Qui Gon's lightsaber from his belt and aimed it at Qui Gon.

Obi Wan! Stop running now! STOP! Qui Gon sent through their force bond.

Obi Wan stopped in an instant. Qui Gon was just a couple rooms ahead of him.

Obi Wan, Balog is right here, in front of me, with a gun pointed at my head. I was too distracted. You and Bant go to the room after this and pop in. I'll see if I can delay time. I can't use my lightsaber. I won't make it. I should have listened to you in the first place. Please forgive me Qui Gon sent.

Master, I forgive you completely. Bant just caught up with me and we're going around the back. See you then Obi Wan sent back.

"Bant, Qui Gon is in there with Balog. Balog has a gun on his head right now, and Qui Gon is sorry for what he has done. We'll go around the back and go through the door, using the force to cover ourselves. Let's get this done with, shall we?" Obi Wan said to Bant. Bant nodded her head in approval and they snuck to the back door.

Qui Gon looked at Balog. "Well, are you happy now, that you have caught me and no one is here to witness it so you can just go away?" he asked.

"Yes I'm happy now. After your dead, I'm going to live on a nice peaceful planet," Balog said. "Any regrets you have to say there? Say any last words?"

"I'm sorry for leaving my padawan alone and being such a horrible person."

"Aww…well…say your prayers, "Balog aimed the gun at his head and put his finger on the trigger and turned on the lightsaber…just as Obi Wan stepped in the room. Balog turned and thrust the lightsaber in Obi Wan's direction. Obi Wan turned on his lightsaber and knocked the lightsaber away.

"Hold it there, buddy. Did you really think I wouldn't know that someone would be here with you?" Balog pulled the trigger in Qui Gon's direction. A shot rang out and Qui Gon tried to dodge it, but it caught him in the arm. Searing pain crept up his arm and he knelt while clutching the wound. Just then, glass could be heard breaking overhead, and Bant landed on Balog. She rolled away and Obi Wan got his lightsaber and brought it down on Balog's head. Balog slumped forward and Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan. He walked toward Obi Wan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Obi Wan, I want to thank you for coming after me. You did a brave thing. And you too, Bant. I want to thank both of you, "Qui Gon said. They left with Balog, who they would turn over to the Republic. Obi Wan took care of Qui Gon's arm, and they left for the barkeepers place.

Obi Wan and Bant went to the barkeepers place to return the credits, which they didn't use, and to say goodbye.

"Keep the credits. They may do you good someday. And its good to see you people have smiles on your faces. And that man too. Do you have any suggestions to do with the place…? Maybe I should sell it and became a book writer…."

Bant smiled, "You should. We ought to be going now, so we'll see you later."

Obi Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn, along with Bant, left for Coruscant, waiting for the new day to bring whatever they would have to face.


End file.
